1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for transaction communication. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for transaction communication which identifies the relevant parties to each other and provides an option for them to communicate via instant messaging.
2. Description of Related Art
Enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems seek to automate and integrate multiple business processes within an organization. An ERP system may include components for customer relations management, asset management, expense reports, human resources, electronic bill presentment and payment, and other functions. An ERP system may include an electronic invoice presentment and payment (EIPP) system which allows a buyer to receive an invoice in electronic format from the seller through the EIPP system. The EIPP system is typically accessed by both the buyer and the seller through a network, and seeks to facilitate the invoice presentment and payment process.
However, if an invoice dispute arises, the buyer must first determine an appropriate individual to contact at the seller location, and then contact the individual by mail, facsimile, telephone, electronic mail, or face-to-face.
What is needed is a method and system for allowing a buyer to contact a seller about an invoice dispute more easily and quickly. What is needed is a method and system for allowing the parties to a transaction to communicate more easily.